HOPEKOOK DRABBLE COLLECTION
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: berisi kumpulan drabble, kisah hopekook couple pokonya HOPEKOOK. (titik!) slight JinV/JinTae and YoonMinJoon#summarygagal
1. Chapter 1

tittle

 **jeon jungkook**

author

Reiya Zuanfu

cast

 **hopekook couple**

happy reading^^

menurut jung hoseok, jeon jungkook itu polos dan menggemaskan.

ada saja tingkah bocah kelinci ini yang slalu membuat hoseok tersenyum.

seperti hari minggu kemarin saat hoseok mengajak bocah berumur 3 tahun itu(omong-omong jarak umur hoseok dan jungkook adalah 3 tahun) jalan-jalan ditaman.

dengan menggenggam sekotak susu ditangannya, bocah kelinci itu berlarian ditaman.

hoseok yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

lalu tiba-tiba bocah itu berhenti berlari kemudian berjongkook didepan area dengan berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran.

awalnya hoseok mengira bocah itu sedang mengaggumi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. sampai akhirnya hoseok menganga lebar karna bocah kelinci itu tiba-tiba menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan air susu.

hoseok yang kaget langsung berteriak keras. kemudian berlari menghampiri jungkook yang sedang tersenyum manis menatap bunga yang basah karna susu kotaknya.

 **Pluuk**

jungkook menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"hyungie..."pekik jungkook riang dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan bunnyteethnya.

"jungkookie...kenapa kau menyiram bunganya dengan susu?" kata hoseok setelah berjongkok disamping bocah imut itu. hoseok yang melihat jungkook tersenyum sangat manis jadi ikut tersenyum.

"eungg... mama bilang cucu bica membuat tulang cehat dan kuat." jawab jungkook dengan polos.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan bunga-bunga ini kookie?" tanya hoseok dengan kening berkerut bingung serta jari mungilnya yang menunjuk antara kotak susu ditangan jungkook dan bunga yang ada didepannya.

"kookie tidak ingin melihat bunganya layu, jadi agal bunganya cehat teluc, kookie menyilamnya dengan cucu kotak kookie." balas jungkook dengan tatapan innocentnya. hoseok yang mendengar penjelasan jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya kagum akan pemikiran bocah kelinci yang paling disayanginya.

"wooahh...kookie pintar. hoseok hyungie jadi semakin sayang kookie." kata hoseok riang kemudian memeluk jungkook dan mengecup pipi tembam bocah dalam pelukannyayang disambut tawa oleh bocah kelinci itu.

"kookie juga cayang hyungie..." balas jungkook dengan riang sembari membalas pelukan hoseok dengan tak kalah erat.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. mama pasti mencari kita." kedua bocah itu pun berdiri,setelahnya berjalan keluar taman sambil bergandengan tangan diiringi celotehan khas anak-anak dari keduanya hingga orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi gemas.

"hyungie besok pagi kita main lumah-lumahan ya... cepelti taetae hyung dan jin hyung. nanti hociki hyung jadi appa dan kookie jadi mama."

"nde kookie..."

dan do'a kan saja semoga penjaga taman tidak pingsan ditempat setelah menemukan bunga-bunganya yang layu akibat perbuatan bocah kelinci itu.

END


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

Dulu usia hoseok masih tiga tahun saat sang ibu mengajak dirinya berkunjung kerumah tetangga barunya.

ibunya bilang tetangga barunya mempunyai bayi. dan hoseok sangat menyukai bayi. jadi dengan senang hati dirinya ikut sang ibu berkunjung kerumah tetangga barunya. dengan membawa sekotak kue dirinya dan ibu pergi menuju kerumah tetangganya.

tetangga barunya ternyata keluarga jeon. mereka sangat ramah dan hoseok senang berada dirumah tetangga barunya. hoseok dan ibunya duduk disofa dengan tetangga barunya. hoseok hanya tersenyum saat melihat ibunya dan dua orang dewasa lainnya mengobrol. hingga suara tangis bayi membuat bibi cantik didepannya beranjak. beberapa saat kemudian bibi cantik itu datang sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang memakai baju kelinci lengkap dengan telinganya.

hoseok penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa wajah bayi itu jadi dia menarik kecil baju ibunya, memberi gesture bahwa dirinya ingin melihat lebih dekat sibayi kecil, yang di iya kan oleh bibi cantik.

hoseok tersenyum lebar saat melihat bayi mungil dalam pelukan ibunya. bayi berpipi gembul dengan kostum kelinci. bayi ini lebih menggemaskan dan lebih lucu dari park jimin-bayi tetangga didepan rumahnya yang mempunyai pipi gembul dan badan yang gemuk- ataupun dari boneka kuda pemberian ibunya. hoseok jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika bayi kecil ini ia bawa pulang lalu disimpan dikasurnya dan ditukar saja dengan boneka kudanya. jadi setiap malam hoseok bisa memeluk ,mencubit dan mencium pipi gembul bayi ini.

dengan senyum lebar hoseok bertanya pada bibi cantik didepannya,"ciapa nama adik bayi ini?"

yang dibalas dengan senyum cantik dari sang bibi,"namanya jeon jungkook,hoseokie."

"Annyeong Kookie, joneun jung hoceok. Kookie bisa memanggilku hociki hyung." kata hoseok yang dibalas pekikan Riang dari bayi Kookie.

"Da da da ki ki ki ..."

"Hahaha ne Kookie, Kookie mulai sekarang Milik hociki hyung, alla. cupp cupp muach" kata hoseok kemudian mencium pipi Gembul jungkook sebelah kiri Kanan Dan terakhir di bibir Merah bayi mungil itu dan hanya dibalas Tawa Riang Khas Bayi dari jungkook.

dan para orang tua hanya speechless melihatnya.

"ahjumma bagaimana jika kookie ditukar dengan boneka kuda milik hoceok saja? agal hoceok bica memeluk kookie setiap hali." tanya hoseok dengan senyum lebar.

"Eh ?!"

sejak saat itulah hoseok tak pernah absen berkunjung kerumah keluarga Jeon.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Siang ini cuaca begitu terik.

Membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah.

Sama seperti dua bocah yang sedang duduk didepan tv yang menampilkan gambar kartun pororo. Ditemani dua gelas jus jeruk dan cookies coklat kesukaan mereka.

Mereka adalah hoseok dan jungkook.

Dengan pakaian yang sama persis-kaos putih dengan celana hitam- tapi dengan tulisan nama yang berbeda milik hoseok dengan tulisan Hopie sedangkan milik Jungkook dengan tulisan Kookie. Bahkan cara duduk mereka sama, menyender di sofa dengan kaki terjulur.

"Hyung." Pangil bocah yang paling muda dengan apple hairnya yang menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Hm.." Gumam hoseok pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Kookie bosan..."

hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menemukan jungkook yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Lalu kookie ingin bermain apa?" Hoseok mencubit gemas pipi jungkook yang tembam.

"Ayo main lumah-lumahan hyung." Pekik jungkook dengan riang.

"Baiklah." Balas hoseok tak kalah riang.

"Hyung tunggu disini alla." Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya. Kaki pendeknya berlari kecil menuju kamar eommanya.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri eomma nya yang sedang berdandan. Bocah kelinci itu mengamati ibunya yang sedang memoleskan sesuatu berwarna merah ke bibirnya. Jungkook yang penasaran akhirnya meraih benda itu dan mengoleskannya dibibir meski sangat berantakan. Jadilah kini bibirnya berubah menjadi merah. dan melempar benda dengan bentuk seperti sosis kesukaannya entah kemana.

Setelahnya jungkook berlari keluar menuju ke hoseok.

"Hyuungiiee~" teriak jungkook, bocah kelinci itu berlari menuju hoseok sambil memeluk boneka kelinci biru pemberian hoseok.

"Apa kookie cantik?" Tanya jungkook dengan kedua tangan dibawah dagunya.

"Yeoppo. Kookie cantik dan manis sekali~ hosiki hyung suka." Hoseok memeluk gemas bocah dalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo hyungie~ cupp" jungkook balas memeluk hoseok kemudian mengecup bibir hoseok hingga bibir namja itu ikut merah. Jungkook juga mengecup pipi hoseok. Kini pipi hoseok dihiasi warna merah dengan bentuk bibir.

"Kajja hyungie kita kekamar." Jungkook menarik lengan Hoseok dengan semangat menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dikamar.

"Loh lipstick nya dimana ya? Tadi aku taruh disini." -Nyonya jeon.

* * *

thanks to : **Nijkoesmik6894, dhope, DozhilaChika, Reata, tryss, Beautifull killer23, Yuljeon, Yrka, Albino's Deer, GitARMY**

review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Special JinV

...

Seokjin 6thn

Taehyung 3thn

Hoseok 4thn

Jungkook 1thn

...

Happy reading^^

.

Pertama kali seokjin mengenal Taehyung saat dirinya berusia enam tahun, saat bocah itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Jujur saja, dirinya risih saat ada orang asing yang seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya.

Jadi yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah menarik dirinya dari pelukan bocah asing ini.

"Kau tampan." Kata Bocah bersurai coklat berpipi tembam berdiri dengan polosnya, disampingnya terdapat sepeda kecil berwarna orange terang beroda tiga.

"Eh?" Seokjin hanya menganga mendengar ucapan bocah didepannya.

"Ciapa namamu hyung tampan?" Tanya bocah itu, dan Seokjin baru sadar jika bocah itu memakai bando telinga singa. Dia ini yeoja atau namja? Manis dan cantik sih tapi rambutnya pendek.

"Aku... K-kim S-seokjin."

"Wooah! Malga kita cama!" Teriak bocah itu dengan semangat.

"Memangnya siapa namu?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Panggil aku taetae. Oh ya, rumahku ada disana."

Bocah berpipi gembul itu menunjuk rumah bercat hitam dan putih."Rumah hyung tampan dimana?"Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu rumah Namjoon?"

"Hyung tampan kenal dengan Namjoonie hyung?!"

Seokjin mengangguk mendengar ucapan bocah didepannya.

"Wooahh... Daebak!

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku dongsaeng Namjoonie hyung!"

"Ah benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tau ya? Kau-"

"Wooah! Lihat hyung tampan, ada kelinci dan kuda!"

"Mana? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Itu kelinci putih dan kuda dirumah bercat merah!"

"Eh?! Itu bukan kuda dan kelinci! Tapi memang mirip sih. Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu."Seokjin menggenggam tangan Taehyung menuju tempat kelinci dan kuda.

"Ini Hoseok, dia lebih tua darimu jadi panggil dia hyung. Dan ini Jungkook-"

"Waah lucunya!" Teriak Taehyung. Tangan mungilnya mencubit pipi tembam bayi kelinci- eh Jungkook.

Bayi mungil itu hanya menatap polos saat pipinya dimainkan tanpa perasaan oleh orang asing didepannya.

"Hyung tampan lihat boneka kelincinya berkedip. Hahaha." Teriak Taehyung pada Seokjin, manik hazelnya penuh binar kekaguman. Seokjin hanya speechless melihatnya.

"Hyung, kau menemukan anak ini dimana sih?"

Tanya Hoseok heran, melihat bocah hyperaktif yang seenaknya mencubit pipi Jungkook-nya.

Seokjin hanya menatap datar pada Hoseok, apa bocah ini tidak sadar jika dirinya juga hyperaktif.

Dan begitulah awal pertemuan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Sampai sekarang Taehyung selalu menempel padanya kemanapun Seokjin pergi bahkan sampai kekamar mandi.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

biar kalian tidak bingung dengan umur mereka.

Jungkook : 1 thn

Hoseok : 4 thn

Yoongi : 5thn

Namjoon : 4thn

Jimin : 3 thn

Taehyung : 3thn

Seokjin : 6 thn

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hoseok memutuskan berkunjung kerumah Jungkook. Dia rindu bocah kelinci itu katanya.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil memeluk boneka kuda kesayangannya.

Sesaat Hoseok berhenti didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Disebelah rumahnya dia bisa melihat Jimin,Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung sedang bermain ditaman rumah Namjoon.

"Hey,Hoseok-ah kau mau kemana?"

"Oh Yoongi hyung, aku ingin bertemu kookie."

"Kemarilah dan bermain bersama kami."

"Mian Namjoonie, tapi aku akan bertemu dengan kookie dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati hoseok-ah." Ketiga bocah itu melambaikan tangannya pada hoseok yang dibalas lambaian riang dari bocah Jung.

Hoseok melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah kelinci kesayangannya. Hoseok sudah tidak sabar bertemu Jungkook-nya yang imut dan super manis itu.

Bocah Jung itu menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kekanan, melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang lewat atau tidak. Padahal komplek perumahan itu memang jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat karna penghuninya yang masih jarang.

Setelah dirasa tak ada kendaraan yang lewat, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah menuju kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Jeon, jemari mungilnya terulur guna membuka gerbang sebelum berhenti beberapa centi saat mendengar suara khas bocah dari sebelah kanannya.

"Hoseok-ah sedang apa?"

Hoseok menengok keasal suara dan menemukan Seokjin dengan Taehyung yang menggenggam ujung kaus yang dipakai Jin.

"Oh, pagi hyungie dan Taehyungie. Aku ingin bertemu kookie."

"Oh baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi Hoseok-ah." Jin melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti Taehyung yang terus berpegangan pada ujung kaus Jin.

"Pay pay hoseokie hyung..." Kata Taehyung riang sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya yang dibalas senyum lebar Hoseok.

Hoseok mengelus dadanya, kenapa banyak sekali rintangan yang menghadang untuk bertemu kookie-nya ?

"Annyeong kookie..." Hoseok melambai riang saat melihat Jungkook.

Balita itu memakai baju berwarna putih lengkap dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir seperti air mancur. Aish kyeopta ^^

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lalu berseru riang saat tahu jika yang memanggilnya adalah Hoseok.

"Da da da ta..."

Hoseok segera berlari kearah Jungkook lalu duduk didepan bayi yang sedang menggigit mainan karetnya yang penuh dengan liur. Tangan Hoseok terulur guna mengelus rambut halus Jungkook.

Hoseok bisa melihat bagaimana dua gigi depan Jungkook yang kecil mulai tumbuh padahal seingatnya kemarin gigi itu belum sebesar sekarang. Karena penasaran Hoseok mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Jungkook. Dan—

Krauk!

—balita itu menggigit jari telunjuk Hoseok.

"Umma ,kookie menggigit jari Hoseok. Huuuaaaa!" Hoseok memegangi jari telunjuknya yang merah dengan bekas dua gigi yang tercetak jelas dijari kecilnya.

Nyonya Jeon yang berada tidak jauh dari kedua bocah itu segera menghampiri mereka. Nyonya Jeon berjongkok didepan Hoseok mengelus rambutnya agar bocah itu berhenti menangis.

Jungkook?

Jangan tanya, bocah kelinci itu masih sibuk menggigiti mainan miliknya hingga seluruh mainannya basah karna air liurnya.

"ada apa sayang?"

"Kookie menggigit jariku... Hiks"

"Kenapa bisa sayang?"

"Tadi hoseok ingin melihat gigi Jungkook apakah sudah seperti hoseok atau belum. Jadi hoseok memasukan jari hoseok kedalam mulut kookie." jelas Hoseok diselingi isakan kecil.

"Ah,lalu kookie menggigit jari hoseok?"

"Ne..." Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cup cup, jangan menangis lagi ya sayang. Kookie kan tidak sengaja dan apa Hoseok ingat perkataan appa?"

Hoseok mengerjabkan matanya polos. Dia tidak ingat yang dikatakan oleh appa—Tuan Jeon—nya.

Nyonya Jeon yang melihat ekspresi Hoseok jadi gemas sendiri ingin mencubit pipi Hoseok.

"Namja itu tidak boleh cengeng. Jadi berhenti menangis ya sayang. Kasian kookie, dia juga ikut sedih melihat Hoseok menangis." nyonya Jeon mengusap kedua pipi hoseok yang basah secara bergantian. Nyonya Jeon melirik putranya yang sibuk dengan mainnya seakan tidak merasa bersalah atau takut karna perbuatannya tadi padahal Hoseok menangis keras. Karna pada umumnya bayi akan merasa kaget jika ada suara keras tapi kenapa Jungkook terlihat biasa saja ya? Nyonya Jeon menggaruk pelipisnya.

"ne..."

"kalau begitu Hoseok main lagi ya dengan kookie.."

"nde.." Senyum lebar terbit dibibir Hoseok.

Setelahnya Nyonya Jeon beranjak meninggalkan dua bocah itu agar bermain lagi.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook penuh sayang. Jemarinya mengelus surai Jungkook lalu mengusap pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Kookie jangan menggigit jari Hosiki hyung lagi nde... Itu sakit." kata Hoseok pada Jungkook..

Dan dibalas pekikan riang dari bayi kelinci itu.

END

akhirnya aku bisa update ff ini juga. gomawo yang udah review dan menunggu ff ini.

mian ga bisa balas review kalian tapi aku selalu baca review kalian 'kok.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

annyeong~

Rei^^


End file.
